moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Rav Frostfury
"Fear the wolf! For his pack is never far away!" '' ''-Rav Frostfury to Hjorleif Bjornsson. Rav Frostfury is the Northman, High Jarl of Skaliga. Chieftain of the great Frostfury Clan, his ruling seat of power is the great fortress of Caer Snöfal. He is a powerful shaman seer and master of frost magic. A legend among his people for slaying the traitor jarl, Hjorleif Bjornsson, of the Drakskorn Clan. Many of his enemy's fear him and know him as Rav the Ravenous, Brother of Wolves. Appearance W.I.P. History W.I.P. Personality W.I.P. Possessions Staff of Hodir Rav carries with him the mighty Staff of Hodir at all times. Rav was given the Staff of Hodir by Hodir himself in his Vrykul form, Horid. The staff is a mark of title that he is the Champion of Hodir. Fire and Ice Rav carries with him an Ancient Vrykul sword and axe, Eld och Is. Eld means Fire in Vrykul and Is means Ice. Both weapons were forged during the Winterskorn War. Dagger and Hatchet Along with Eld och Is, Rav has with him at all times a dagger and hatchet that are strapped to his belt. Arm Band Wears a silver wolf arm ring, showing that he is of Clan Frostfury. He received this arm ring when he came of age. Drinking Horn Always has a drinking horn tied to his belt. He never goes anywhere without it. Beliefs Rav is a strong believer in the Northern Pantheon. But that belief is burned deep in his heart because he has met Hodir in person, as Horid. Horid granted him the Staff of Hodir and named him his champion. Rav will do anything to protect the Pantheon from non-believers and will never abandon the nine virtues. He is a master of the shamanistic arts, as it is the only way he can contact the Pantheon. Pets, Mounts and Companions Rav always has a faithful animal/beast at his side when he is out in the wilds of Azeroth and at home. Pets Sno * Gender: Male * Age: 13 * Size: Size of a small horse * Eye Color: Blue * Fur Color: Snow White Sno meaning Snow in Vrykul, is the oldest of Rav's wolves. He is the Alpha Wolf of all Direwolves on the island of Ard Skaliga. He has proven time and time again that he is the strongest and most agile of all the pack. Rav found Sno as a pup in the mountains by Caer Snöfal. Skuggi * Gender: Male * Age: 9 * Size: A bit smaller than Snö * Eye Color: Blue * Fur Color: Black Skuggi meaning Shadow in Vrykul, is the younger brother of Sno and acts as the enforcer of Sno's leadership over the other Direwolves of Ard Skaliga. He was found by Rav in the mountains along with Sno. Daudha * Gender: Male * Age: 4 * Size: As big as a massive Grizzly * Eye Color: Yellow * Fur Color: Black Daudha meaning Death in Vrykul, is the dark protector of Rav. This massive midnight black bear is the guard of the gates of Caer Snöfal, only allowing past those that the guards have checked. Kodlak * Gender: Male * Age: 3 * Size: Average Grizzly Size * Eye Color: Yellow * Fur Color: Brown Kodlak is the youngest of Rav's bears. Kodlak is usually seen walking the halls of Caer Snöfal, watching for intruders or playing with Sno and Skuggi. Companions Harta * Genter: Female * Age: 15 * Size: Size of a big eagle * Eye Color: Turquoise * Feather Color: Raven Black Harta meaning Heart in Vrykul, is an old raven that is always seen on the shoulder of her master. Trivia * Rav is a northern mead only man. * He is uncomfortable around Magic users that he does not know. * Aged by battle. * Räv means "Fox" in Swedish. * In Character his accent is very Scandinavian sounding. * In game Vrykul Language for Rav is a mixture of Icelandic, Norwegian and a bit of Swedish. * The culture for Räv is a mixture of Viking/Scandinavian and Celtic Gaelic. * If you want something to do with his story/clan please message me on my Wikia User page, Laloriaran Dynar, or in game. Category:Grand Alliance Category:Hunters Category:Shaman Category:Human Category:Clan Frostfury Category:Sons of Hodir Category:Vrykul Pantheon